He's No Hero but I Don't Think So
by Animan10
Summary: After finding him reading some old hero stories in the park, Mikoto decided to confront Touma about something important. He was a hero, even if he didn't think so. It was about time he learned what exactly he was. Song Fic. One-shot.


**This sort of just came to me after hearing this song every time I turn on the radio. I was surprised no one had made an AMV like this yet, and given I don't know how to edit video, this is the best I could do.** **For full context, I suggest you give "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay a listen.**

 **I should warn all of you watching that I have only seen through the first two seasons of both Index and Railgun. While I am aware of the events following them, I have not read the light novels and don't know all the details so I will not specifically mention them in this story, or any other story for this series. At least until Index Season 3 comes out. Also, I watch the dub, so expect dub terms and nicknames.**

 **For now, on to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plotlines of the "A Certain" franchise are credited to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

It was a regular Spring day in Academy City. The sun was shine, birds were singing, and there was not a cloud in the sky. In a certain park near a certain vending machine sat a certain unlucky level 0 known by many people within the city of science as Touma Kamijou. He sat at a bench quietly reading a book, completely undisturbed. At least, he was undisturbed until a certain level 5 from Tokiwidai Middle School.

"Didn't expect to see you here, idiot," the girl said.

Looking up from his book, Touma confirmed who was talking to him before greeting her in his usual manner, "Hey there, Zapper."

"I told you, my name is Mikoto Misaka!" the girl yelled as she used her esper ability to throw a lightning spear at the boy.

Without looking away from his book, Touma instinctively rose his right hand, the one that held the mysterious power known as Imagine Breaker, and negated the attack.

"Nice to see your powers are as sharp as even," Touma complimented nonchalantly, still not looking up from his book.

"What are you even doing?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Just some homework," Touma explained, "I'm supposed to read a couple to these stories about mythical heroes and compare them to modern hero stories."

"Must be some interesting stories for you to not bother looking up from them when talking to someone," Mikoto said as she sat down next to him, trying to sneak a peek at what he was reading.

"I guess," Touma replied, "These guys had some pretty impressive feats and abilities."

"Kind of like you?" Mikoto inquired.

"Nah," Touma said, closing the book, "I'm not like those guys."

"Come on, don't be like that," Mikoto insisted, punching him lightly in the arm, "You do plenty of impressive stuff."

"Like what?"

"You beat Accelerator, you beat me, you saved my Sisters, you saved Kuroko," Mikoto listed a few of his feats, "No matter the lengths you had to go through or the risks, you always came through."

"Come on, I'm not a superhero," Touma argued as he leaned back into the bench, "Just a normal high school student with rotten luck."

"Yet some many girls would want to get closer to you," Mikoto mumbled to herself, "including me."

"What was that?" Touma asked.

"Nothing!" Mikoto replied in a panic.

Looking away, Mikoto tried her best to calm herself. She couldn't help it whenever she was around him. There was just something about him that was plain unresistable. Sure, he never saw himself as some sort of hero, but that didn't matter to her. He has done so much for her and she would be eternally grateful.

"But seriously though. Me? Some sort of hero?" Touma scoffed, "That's just ridiculous."

"They why do you always play the part," Mikoto asked.

"I told you, I don't need a reason to help someone," Touma insisted, "Besides, have you seen the heroes in those books? I honestly don't see myself as someone like them."

"But you are," Mikoto argued, starting to get angry, "No matter what, you do whatever you can to help someone, even if you have no reason to!"

"Still, I'm nothing special, especially by Academy City's standards," Touma said as he rose his right hand, "The only thing really special about me is my right hand."

"But your hand isn't what makes you special!" Mikoto yelled, grabbing said hand, "It's just a tool that lets you do things more effectively! Whether you admit it or not, you're special because you're you! You're selflessness and sense of heroism are what I like most about you! It's not your hand that matters, it's your heart!"

As if to emphasis her point, Mikoto jabbed a finger into Touma chest, right where his heart is. Looking at the girl's face, Touma noticed tears starting to form in the corners of Mikoto's closed eyes. Clearly, she was upset that he thought so little of himself. It wasn't that he didn't think he was worth anything. Touma just couldn't stand the thought of someone being unhappy. As someone who constantly found misery due to his rotten luck, he knew what it was like to face that misery without any way to fight it. That's why he did the things he did. If had the power to alleviate someone's pain and sadness, he would do whatever he could to help, regardless of the expense to him.

Seeing as he had hurt the girl in front of him, Touma knew he had to do something to put a smile back on her face. Releasing his right hand from her grip, he stroked the top of her head a little, prompting Mikoto to open her eyes and looked straight at him. Mikoto was a huge mess of emotions at that moment. She was angry, confused, embarrassed, on overjoyed all at the same time.

"Sorry," Touma said as he got up from his seat and removed his hand, gathering his stuff in the process, "How about we go for a bite. My treat."

"Sure," Mikoto answered, wiping the tears from her eyes as she got up, "But it will be my treat. You deserve some sort of reward for everything you've done. Besides, you have a hungry freeloader that eats most of your food budget."

"Fair enough," Touma as he began to walk alongside Mikoto to the nearest food stand.

"Try not to order us the same exact thing this time, Zapper," Touma said, smirking slightly.

"Whatever, idiot," Mikoto responded angrily, though still having a smile, "Just don't mix up the meals again."

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? I just thought this song applied really well with Touma, someone who does heroic things but doesn't see himself as such. Of course, I used Mikoto in this story since I'm ToumaXMikoto trash. Leave a review if you'd like and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
